Der letzte Abend der Potters
by MySunrise
Summary: So habe ich mir persönlich den letzten Abend von Lily und James Potter vorgestellt. Ihr könnt ja mal reinschauen, wenn es euch interessiert.


**DER LETZTE ABEND DER POTTERS **

Draußen war es dunkel und KInder gingen von Tür zu Tür und fragten nach Süßigkeiten. Es war der 1981. Halloween.

Die Kinder freuten sich über jedes Bonbon und liefen freudig zu ihren Eltern.

Eigentlich recht süß mit an zu sehen.

Doch etwas bedrohliches lag in der Luft. Es war einfach zu kalt draußen um diese Jahreszeit und außerdem viel zu dunkel, nicht einen einzigen Stern konnte man sehen, nicht einmal den Mond.

Das einzige, was den Weg erhellte waren die Lichter der Straßenlampen vor den Häusern.

Auch Lily Potter hatte diese Kälte mitbekommen und machte sich Sorgen. Dies war kein gutes Omen.

Doch im Moment stand sie in der Küche und kochte Essen für ihren Mann James und ihren kleinen Sohn Harry und dachte nicht weiter an den sternenlosen Himmel draußen.

Lily Potter stand gerade in der Küche und kochte Essen für ihren Mann James und ihren kleinen Sohn Harry.

Wie sie die beiden doch liebte.

Es machte sie sehr traurig zu sehen, wie schrecklich es für James war sich zu verstecken.

Sie wünschte sie könnte ihm das alles ersparen, aber es ging eben nun mal nicht anders.

Sie mussten sich schützen. Mit vielen Zaubern und Schutzbännen, damit Voldemord sie nicht fand.

Voldemord war der mächtigste und dunkelste Zauberer alles Zeiten und mit seinen Gefolgsleuten - den Todessern - versetzte er die ganze Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken.

Und nun hatte er es auf sie abgesehen, deshlab mussten sie sich in ihrem kleinen Haus zurückziehen, dass sie nicht verlassen durften.

Für Lily selbst war es nicht so schlimm, da sie ihre Familie um sich herum hatte und ab und zu auch Freunde vorbeikamen.

Aber für ihren Ehemann James war es, wie gesagt sehr schlimm. Ihm war jeden Tag langweilig und er hasste es nicht mehr mit seinem besten Freund Sirius durch die Häuser ziehen zu können.

Bei Harry war sie sich sicher, dass er gar nicht wusste, was hier überhaupt vor sich ging. Er war einfach noch zu klein um das alles zu verstehen, gerade mal 1 1/2 Jahre alt.

So in ihrem Gedanken vertieft, kochte sie weiter Essen, als sie plötzlich einen Schrei hörte.

Er kam ganz sicher von Harry.

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihren Mann Harry in die Luft werfen sah.

Harry kreischte und lachte vor Freude. Auch James freute sich mit seinem Sohn und lachte ebenfalls, während er seinen Sohn in die Luft warf.

Lily stand strahlend an der Tür, als James sie bemerkte und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. Harry hatte beide Arme nach ihr ausgestreckt und sagte "Mommy...Mommy".

Lily nahm ihren kleinen Sohn auf den Arm und knuddelte ihn.

Harry schmiegte sich an sie, nahm seinen kleinen Daumen in den Mund und nuckelte daran.

James hatte sich während dessen auf die Couch plumpsen lassen und legte die Füße auf den Tisch.

"Wann ist denn das Essen fertig ich verhungere gleich?" fragte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen und fuhr sich über den Bauch.

Seine Frau verdrehte die Augen. "In 5 Minuten denke ich."

Sie drehte sich um und ging zusammen mit Harry auf dem Arm wieder in die Küche.

Sie setzte ihn auf die Arbeitsplatte und rührte in einem der Töpfe.

Harry quiekte und versuchte von der Arbeitsplatte aus an die Süßigkeiten zu kommen die über ihm im Schrank standen.

"He kleiner Mann" sagte Lily und nahm Harry wieder auf den Arm.

"Du kriegst später vielleicht noch einen Schokofrosch, aber erst wird gegessen." meinte sie lächelnd zu ihm und stubste ihn auf die Nase.

Harry lachte sie an, nickte und stupste sie ebenfalls auf die Nase.

Woraufhin Lily lachte.

Sie verzauberte die Töpfe und das Geschirr und es flog ins Wohnzimmer, wo es sich auf dem Tisch ausbreitete.

Sie setzte Harry in seinen Stuhl und rief nach James.

Dieser kam sofort angestürmt und setzte sich seiner Frau gegenüber.

Sie begannen zu essen, wobei einer der beiden Eltern immer mal wieder nach ihrem Sohn schauen musste, der mit dem Löffel noch nicht so ganz umgehen konnte.

Lily schob ihm gerade einen Löffel Suppe in den Mund, als ihr das Essen auch schon wieder entgegen kam.

James hinter ihr fing an zu grölen, da die ganze Suppe jetzt im Wohnzimmer lag.

Anscheinend hatte er hinter ihrem Rücken eine Grimasse geschnitten, woraufhin Harry lachen musste, während er die Suppe noch im Mund hatte.

Lily drehte sich mit zu ihrem Mann und sah ihn an.

Dieser hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen und grinste sie schuldbewusst an.

"Was sollte das?" fragte sie ihn.

"Was meinst du denn?" fragte er zurück.

"Daddy...sooo" sagte Harry und verdrehte mit seinen Händen das Gesicht, sodass eine Grimasse daraus wurde und er wieder freudig lachte.

Lily drehte sich wieder zu James und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Er grinste nur, gab ihr einen Kuss, schnappte sich seinen Sohn und lief mit ihm ins Wohzimmer.

"Schaaatz " rief Lily ihm nach. " Wie wäre es, wenn du mal den Tisch abräumst und ich gehe so lange duschen?"

James kam wieder zurück. "Okay" sagte er und flüsterte ihr ein `ich liebe dich´ ins Ohr.

Lily strahlte ihn an und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

James war schon einer, dachte sie sich.

Er konnte sie immer alle zum lachen bringen und hatte immer sehr viel Unsinn gemacht bzw. machte es immer noch.

Das war einer der Gründe warum sie ihn so liebte.

Sie sah in den Spiegel im Bad und kämmte ihr dunkelrotes Haar, als sie wieder ein Quietschen von Harry vernahm.

Sie lächelte.

Was James immer mit ihm machte, aber sie wusste, dass er ihn abgöttisch liebte, genauso wie James Lily liebte.

Er vermisste ihn ja schon nach einer halben Stunde, wenn Harry nicht da war.

Und wie er sich gefreut hatte als Harry das erstemal `Daddy´ gesagt hatte.

Immernoch lächelnd stellte sie sich unter die Dusche und spürte wie das warme Wasser sie entspannte.

Für Lily war ihr Familie das wichtigste auf der Welt. Für ihren geliebten Mann und ihren kleinen Sohn würde sie alles machen.

Als sie fertig war mit duschen, zog sie sich an und föhnte ihre langen Haare.

James liebte ihre Haare und Harry spielte auch sehr gerne mit ihnen.

Sie lief wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sah, dass James Harry schon seinen blauen Schlafanzug angezogen hatte.

Er lies bunte Rauchwölkchen aus seinem Zauberstab paffen und Harry versuchte sie lachend in seine kleine Hand zu schließen.

Lily ging auf die beiden zu. "Ich glaube er sollte jetzt mal ins Bett. Es ist schon spät." sagte sie, während James ihr Harry reichte.

Danach warf er seinen Zauberstab auf das Sofa und streckte sich gähnend...

Lily drehte sich um und ging mit Harry nach oben, um ihn in sein Bettchen zu legen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Krachen, mit dem die Tür aufbarst.

Sie hörte wie James in den Flur rannte und schrie:

"Lily, nimm Harry und flieh! Er ist es! Flieh! Schnell! Ich halte ihn auf - "

In Lily stieg die Angst hoch.

Wie konnte er sie finden? Hatte Peter sie etwa verraten? Das konnte nicht sein.

Sie hastete die Treppen nach oben und hörte Voldemord von unten lachen, dann rief er mit seiner eiskalten, schrecklichen Stimme: "Avada Kedavra!"

Sie sah vor Schreck aus den Augenwinkeln das grüne Licht, das bei diesen Worten durch den Flur leuchtete.

Sie hörte wie etwas zu Boden fiel und im gleichen Moment spürte sie, dass ihr Mann gefallen war. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf.

Doch die Trauer konnte sie nicht übermannen. Die Angst kroch ihr den Nacken hoch und sie rannte mit Harry in sein Zimmer mit dem kleinen Gitterbettchen.

Sie versuchte verzweifelt sich und ihren Sohn zu schützen, indem sie Stühle und Kisten vor die Tür stellte, damit sie nicht aufgehen konnte.

Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab nicht bei sich, also konnte sie sich nicht einmal ein bisschen verteidigen.

Voller Entsetzen starrte sie auf die Tür, die mit einem lautem Krachen auffegte.

Und da stand er.

Voldemord.

Mit seinen rot-glühenden Augen, die auf sie und ihren Sohn gerichtet waren.

Sie wollte Harry diesen schrecklichen Anblick ersparen und legte ihn in sein Bettchen.

Dann stellte sie sich vor dem Bett mit ausgestreckten Armen aus.

Harry durfte nichts passieren. Er durfte nicht sterben. Er war doch noch so klein.

"Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!" schrie sie ihn an.

"Geh beiseite, du dummes Mädchen ... geh beiseite, sofort ... " erwiederte Voldemord kalt.

Nein sie würde ihren Sohn beschützen.

Sie flehte Voldemord an.

"Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle - "

Ja, sie würde 100 mal für ihren kleinen Sohn sterben, wenn sie konnte, damit er am Leben bleibt.

"Dies ist meine letzte Warnung -" sagte er ohne Erbarmen.

Doch Lily flehte weiter.

"Nicht Harry! Bitte ... hab Erbarmen ... Erbarmen ... Nicht Harry! Nicht Harry! Bitte - ich tue alles -" Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an, aber was sie sah waren kalte rote Augen die ohne jegliches Mitleid auf sie hinab blickten.

"Geh beiseite - geh beiseite Mädchen -" sagte Voldemord abermals.

Aber Lily bewegte sich nicht.

Er sollte sie töten, nicht Harry. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen zu wissen, dass er vielleicht tot sein könnte. Sie liebte ihn überalles.

Ihr kleines Kind, sie konnte nicht ohne ihn und James leben.

Sie sah wie Voldemord den Zauberstab hob und ein grüner Lichtblitz auf sie zukam, der sie mitten in die Brust traf.

Ihr letzter Gedanke war, während sie starb und nieder sank:

Bitte nicht Harry...

so das war meine erste kleine geschichte, ein Oneshot =)

könnt ja mal bitte ein review hinterlassen, damit ich weis wie ihr es fandet

nicht zu böse sein ... ist meine erste geschichte =)

Lg 3


End file.
